The Way I Love You
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Cara mereka untuk mencintai memang berbeda dan tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan oleh masing-masing pihak, tapi itulah cara mereka. Tiap-tiap orang mempunyai cara masing-masing untuk mencapai tujuannya bukan? Understand it: Don't Like, Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

**The Way I Love You, chapter 1**

Disclaimer : always belong to Kishimoto Sensei ne~

Pair : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Genre : family dan romance mungkin?

Warning : AU. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****! **Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC, gaje, berantakan, amburadul, dll, dkk, dst.

**Author Notes : **Ide dadakan seperti fic-fic sebelumnya. Semoga idenya bisa diterima dan dipahami.. *sadar diri kalau ide selama ini abal dan membingungkan* Seperti biasa, saya ulang warning di atas, biar ga ada reader yang 'nyasar' : ** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **.

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Dengan langkah ringan, dua lelaki itu memasuki halaman sebuah kediaman yang tak bisa dibilang sederhana. Si lelaki pirang bahkan sudah berdecak kagum sedari tadi.

"Tadaima.." ucap lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan sembari membuka pintu.

"Okaeri.. Kau sudah datang, Sasuke?" balas seorang wanita anggun dari dalam rumah.

"Hn. Ayo masuk, Dobe," ucap lelaki bernama Sasuke sembari menginjakkan kaki di lantai kayu khas kediaman Uchiha.

Lelaki bernama Namikaze Naruto –yang tadi dipanggil 'Dobe'– menggembungkan pipinya sebal sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah lelaki di hadapannya. Mereka menuju ruang keluarga, yang ternyata sedang 'dikuasai' kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi.

"Hei, kau jadi pulang ternyata, Otouto," sapa Itachi sembari menatap adik satu-satunya itu. "Dan selamat datang di kediaman Uchiha, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum manis dan membungkukkan badannya sesaat. Lelaki pirang itu sudah mengenal Itachi dengan baik, karena Itachi adalah seniornya –juga senior Sasuke– di kampus, dan Itachi juga adalah kekasih kakak sepupunya, Deidara. Sasuke mempersilakan Naruto duduk di sofa yang ada, berhadapan dengan Itachi yang nampak asyik menyaksikan acara televisi.

"Ah, sayang sekali Dei-chan tak bisa ikut menginap disini. Padahal pasti seru kalau kita berempat bisa menghabiskan liburan bersama," keluh Itachi.

"Hn. Dan kalian akan mengganggu tidurku setiap malam dengan suara-suara 'aneh', " celetuk Sasuke yang segera mendapat balasan lemparan majalah dari Itachi.

"Jangan katakan hal seperti itu di depan pacarmu, Otouto!"

Naruto hanya terkikik pelan melihat pertengkaran kecil kedua Uchiha muda itu. Tak lama kemudian, Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, datang sembari membawa nampan berisi empat gelas jus dan kue kering.

"Ah, ini kah Naruto yang sering diceritakan Sasuke?" tanyanya sembari memindahkan isi nampan ke atas meja.

"Eh? I-iya, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," ucap Naruto gugup sembari bangun dan membungkukkan badan sesaat.

"Kau boleh memanggilku 'kaasan' kalau kau mau, Naruto," balas Mikoto sembari tersenyum manis, membuat wajah Naruto dihiasi semburat merah tipis.

"Tousan belum pulang, kaasan?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Belum, tapi dia berjanji akan makan malam bersama kita di rumah. Kau menginap berapa hari disini, Naruto?"

"Umm.. Rencananya sih hanya tiga hari, tapi Sasuke memaksaku menginap seminggu," jawab Naruto sembari melirik kearah Sasuke yang asyik menenggak jus tomatnya.

"Kita kan memang libur seminggu, Dobe. Lagipula, masa kau menginap di hotel, padahal aku yang mengajakmu ke kota ini," ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan memanggilku 'Dobe', Teme! Memang kenapa kalau aku menginap di hotel? Toh aku tak akan memintamu untuk membayar biayanya," sungut Naruto.

"Aku yang mengajakmu mengunjungi kota ini, jadi aku bertanggung jawab kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi padamu. Lebih baik kau tinggal disini, toh kaasan dan tousan tidak keberatan," Sasuke membalas lagi.

Naruto hanya merengut kesal. Dia memang bukan berasal dari kota ini. Kota ini adalah tempat asal Sasuke, sementara Naruto berasal dari kota dimana mereka menjalani aktifitas kuliah. Liburan persiapan UAS kali ini, Sasuke mengajak Naruto ke kota asalnya, karena Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk membantunya belajar. Wajar Naruto meminta bantuan Sasuke, lelaki emo itu adalah pemengang IP tertinggi di kelasnya.

"Kami ke kamar dulu untuk menyimpan barang-barang kami dan beristirahat, kaasan. Kami akan turun saat makan malam," ucap Sasuke sembari membawa tasnya dan menarik tangan Naruto.

"Permisi, bibi.." pamit Naruto.

Mereka segera naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Sebenarnya ada kamar tamu, tapi berhubung mereka akan belajar bersama, maka Sasuke memutuskan agar Naruto tidur di kamarnya.

Mikoto memperhatikan Sasuke dan Naruto sampai keduanya naik ke lantai dua. Dia lalu menatap Itachi yang asyik menonton acara musik sembari ngemil.

"Ternyata selera kalian mirip; lelaki dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru," cetus Mikoto, membuat Itachi tersedak.

Buru-buru Itachi menyambar gelas jus miliknya dan meminumnya. Dia lalu menatap ibunya yang tengah duduk santai sembari membaca majalah wanita.

"Apa kaasan keberatan dengan pilihan kami?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Hmm.. Kaasan tidak bisa keberatan dengan pilihan kalian. Selama kalian bahagia dan bisa mempertanggung jawabkan keputusan kalian, kaasan akan mendukung. Lagipula kalian bukan lagi anak kecil. Kalian pasti tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kalian kan?"

"Syukurlah.. Aku kira kaasan keberatan dan tidak merestui kami," tutur Itachi sembari mengelus dada. "Tapi kaasan.. Naruto itu.." Itachi menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Hn? Kenapa dengan Naruto?" tanya Mikoto heran.

"Ah, tidak. Biar Sasuke yang menjelaskannya nanti."

**.**

Acara makan malam kali ini amat ramai dan ceria. Sasuke baru menyadari kalau ternyata ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku, mempunyai selera humor yang sesuai dengan selera humor Naruto.

"Jadi kau satu kelas dengan Sasuke, Naruto?" tanya Fugaku.

"Tidak, paman. Sasuke kan di kelas unggulan A1, sedangkan saya di kelas A2," jawab Naruto sopan.

"Oh, begitu. Tapi kalian sama-sama masuk kelas unggulan A kan?"

"Err.. memang sih. Tapi A1 itu unggulan pertama, dan kelasku hanya unggulan kedua."

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke kelas A1 saja, Naruto? Padahal IP-mu di semester-semester awal kan jauh dari kata buruk," tanya Itachi santai.

"Ah, itu.. aku tidak percaya diri untuk masuk ke kelas A1 yang 'penuh tekanan'. Belum lagi jadwal kuliahnya selalu mepet. Kelas A2 lebih santai, walaupun sama-sama kelas unggulan."

"Hn. Bilang saja kalau kedisiplinanmu payah, Dobe," celetuk Sasuke cuek.

"Aku tidak pernah terlambat masuk kuliah ataupun membolos, Teme! Kedisiplinanku tidak payah!" sergah Naruto.

Fugaku menatap heran kearah keduanya. Naruto yang mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu jadi salah tingkah.

"Ma- maaf, paman. Kata-kataku tadi tidak sopan," ucap Naruto.

"Tidak, tidak."

"Eh?"

"Aku hanya kaget.. Baru kali ini aku melihat sifat Sasuke yang kekanakan," tutur Fugaku. "Ternyata Mikoto benar, kau dan Deidara-san telah merubah Sasuke dan Itachi menjadi lebih 'hidup', " lanjutnya sembari menatap Mikoto dan tertawa pelan.

Sasuke dan Itachi, yang mendengar perkataan ayah mereka, saling melirik dan mengangkat sebelah alis.

# # #

"Gochisousama deshita~" seru Naruto sembari menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sudah penuh. Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Kau jauh-jauh ke kota ini, tapi tetap saja memakan makanan tidak sehat seperti ini. Baka Dobe."

"Ramen itu sehat, Teme! Seleramu saja yang payah, tidak bisa menikmati kelezatannya," cibir Naruto.

Hari ini Sasuke mengajak Naruto mengelilingi kota. Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka 'libur', jadi mereka memutuskan untuk melepaskan diri dari semua hal yang berkaitan dengan kuliah mereka. Selesai makan siang, mereka pergi ke arena game online dan menghabiskan waktu disana hingga sore hari tadi.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita tidak ikut makan malam di rumahmu, Teme?" tanya Naruto khawatir karena mereka belum juga pulang, padahal ini sudah pukul tujuh malam.

"Hn. Aku sudah bilang kalau kita pulang terlambat."

"Oh, baiklah. Lalu kita mau kemana, Teme?"

"Di alun-alun kota ada pasar malam. Kupikir kau akan menyukai tempat itu."

Mata biru Naruto langsung berbinar begitu mendengar kata 'pasar malam'. Dengan semangat dia menarik tangan Sasuke dan segera memintanya menunjukkan jalan ke alun-alun kota.

"Waaah~" Naruto menatap takjub alun-alun kota yang diubah sedemikian rupa sehingga menjadi pasar malam yang indah dan ramai.

"Benar kan perkiraanku," cetus Sasuke begitu melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Ayo kita masuk, Teme!" ajak Naruto yang lagi-lagi menarik tangan Sasuke.

**.**

Sasuke memapah Naruto ke kamar mereka di lantai dua. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, dan mereka baru sampai di rumah. Keadaan sudah sepi, mungkin semuanya sudah tidur. Beruntung Sasuke selalu membawa kunci duplikat, jadi mereka tak perlu menggedor pintu.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" tanya Mikoto yang melihat Naruto menaiki tangga dipapah Sasuke.

"A- ah, tidak apa-apa, bibi. Hanya sedikit sakit karena terlalu lelah," jawab Naruto yang terkejut.

Mikoto membantu Sasuke dan membukakan pintu kamar. Sasuke mendudukkan Naruto diatas tempat tidur, kemudian dia berlutut di depan lelaki pirang itu.

"Kaasan, tolong ambilkan es atau alkohol," ucap Sasuke.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar ya," Mikoto segera turun ke lantai dasar dan mengambilkan apa yang diminta anaknya.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto melipat celana jeansnya sembari meringis pelan. Ternyata kakinya memang tidak bisa digunakan terlalu lama. Sasuke membantu Naruto melepas rangka penyangga yang digunakan oleh Naruto untuk membantunya berjalan.

"Aku kan sudah mengingatkanmu berkali-kali, Dobe," ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Teme. Kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu," balas Naruto yang masih menahan sakit.

Sasuke menyimpan rangka penyangga itu di bawah tempat tidurnya. Dengan perlahan, dia memijat kaki Naruto yang terlihat membiru. Naruto hanya mampu meringis dan menahan sakit. Rasa sakitnya makin hari makin bertambah parah.

"Ini es-nya, Sasuke. Ya ampun, kakimu sampai biru-biru begitu. Kalian habis darimana memangnya?" tanya Mikoto khawatir.

"Kami hanya jalan-jalan ke pasar malam kok, bibi. Kakiku mungkin kelelahan, jadi—auch!" ringis Naruto begitu Sasuke menempelkan es yang sudah dibungkus kain ke kakinya.

"Kau yakin ini tidak perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Kalau besok masih seperti ini, aku sendiri yang akan menyeretnya ke rumah sakit. Kaasan tenang saja," tutur Sasuke datar.

"Lebih baik bibi tidur duluan, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aw!" ucap Naruto yang kembali meringis.

"Baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa, segera ke kamar kaasan ya. Oyasumi.."

Mikoto melangkah meninggalkan kamar. Sasuke masih mengompres kaki Naruto. Setidaknya cara ini bisa sedikit meredakan rasa sakit. Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto menepis lembut tangan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sasuke lalu bangkit dan segera mengganti bajunya dengan piyama, begitu pula Naruto. Sasuke lalu menggelar futon dan membiarkan Naruto tidur di tempat tidurnya, seperti kemarin.

"Kenapa kau tidur dibawah, Teme? Tempat tidurmu kan cukup untuk ditempati berdua," tanya Naruto yang sudah membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Lalu?"

"Kau kan bisa tidur disebelahku."

"Dan kau mau 'sesuatu' terjadi selama kau tidur, hn?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"A- apa? Dasar Teme mesum!"

Naruto melemparkan bantal kearah Sasuke dengan kesal, kemudian menyembunyikan tubuh –beserta wajahnya yang memerah– dibalik selimut. Sasuke menangkap bantal itu dan mendengus geli.

# # #

Seperti sore-sore sebelumnya, sore ini pun Sasuke memulai aktifitas 'mengajar'nya. Sudah empat hari Naruto menginap di rumahnya. Sejauh ini Naruto bisa beradaptasi dan dekat dengan anggota keluarganya, karena pada dasarnya Naruto adalah anak yang supel.

Dengan sabar Sasuke menjelaskan mengenai Syntax dan Linguistik. Jurusan Sastra yang mereka pilih ternyata memang cukup menyulitkan bagi Naruto yang sebenarnya lemah dalam hal hafal-menghafal.

"Jadi, yang harus kau perhatikan adalah.." Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto yang menyandarkan tubuh bagian atasnya ke meja. "Dobe?"

Tak ada respon. Sasuke menusuk-nusukkan ujung bukunya ke bahu Naruto, namun tetap tak ada respon.

_'Apa dia tidur?" _batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke.. Aku.. Ukh.." rintih Naruto pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sembari memegang bahu Naruto. "Panas. Dobe, badanmu panas!" seru Sasuke.

"Kakiku.. Ukh.."

Sasuke segera menarik lengan Naruto dan memapahnya. Lelaki pirang itu kemudian dibaringkan di atas tempat tidur. Wajah Naruto memerah dan beberapa bulir keringat membasahi dahinya. Sementara itu, mulutnya masih merintih.

"Kakimu sakit lagi, Dobe?"

Naruto membuka matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam dan mengangguk lemah. Dia sedang berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi di kakinya. Ternyata _pain killer_ yang rutin diminumnya beberapa hari terakhir tak bisa meredakan rasa sakit ini.

"Kau tunggu disini!" perintah Sasuke, kemudian lelaki pucat itu melesat keluar dari kamar, menuruni tangga, dan berjalan tergesa ke dapur.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto yang heran melihat sikap anaknya yang memindahkan banyak es dari kulkas ke mangkuk.

"Naruto demam. Sepertinya karena sakit di kakinya yang makin menjadi," jawab Sasuke sekenanya, sebelum kembali melesat ke kamar.

Mikoto pun mengikuti langkah anak bungsunya. Dia terkejut ketika melihat Naruto yang berbaring dengan nafas memburu dan wajah memerah. Dengan nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu, wanita itu segera mengambil plester kompres dan menempelkannya di dahi Naruto. Dia juga memeriksa suhu tubuh Naruto dengan termometer.

Sasuke sendiri mulai melipat celana panjang selelah kiri yang dikenakan Naruto sebatas lutut. Perlahan, dia melepas rangkaian rangka titanium yang terpasang disana.

"Sasuke.. Kaki Naruto.." Mikoto tak bisa melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Dia terkejut ketika melihat alat yang digunakan Naruto untuk menyangga kakinya.

**.**

Fugaku duduk berhadapan dengan anaknya. Dia baru pulang beberapa saat yang lalu, kemudian dia mendengar cerita Mikoto kalau Naruto sakit. Sasuke sudah bisa menebak topik pembicaraan yang akan mereka bahas kali ini. Pasti tentang—

"Sebenarnya kaki Naruto kenapa, Sasuke?"

—masalah ini.

Sasuke menatap lurus ayahnya. Dia memang tidak bercerita mengenai Naruto yang memiliki sedikit perbedaan dengan orang-orang pada umumnya. Toh dia pikir kalau hal itu tak penting untuk diketahui orang lain. Tapi sekarang dia harus menceritakannya panjang lebar.

"Kakinya cidera. Tulang keringnya patah karena kecelakaan setahun yang lalu."

"Maksudmu Naruto cacat?"

Sasuke menatap tajam ayahnya. Dia tak pernah suka kalau ada yang berkata kalau Naruto cacat—walaupun kenyataannya bisa dibilang seperti itu.

"Apa itu penting, tousan?"

Fugaku menghela nafas berat. Dia sendiri cukup terkejut ketika mendengar ucapan Mikoto kalau Naruto selama ini menggunakan rangka penyangga untuk membantunya berjalan. Selama Naruto di rumah ini, Fugaku sama sekali tak melihat kalau Naruto memiliki masalah dengan kakinya. Naruto bahkan sama hyperaktifnya dengan remaja lain.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan kami tentang kekurangan Naruto, Sasuke?"

"Karena kalian tak perlu mengetahuinya. Kupikir kalian akan berfikiran dan bersikap sama seperti orang-orang jika mengetahui keadaan Naruto yang sebenarnya."

"Dan kalau aku memang berfikiran dan bersikap sama seperti mereka?"

"Aku akan menyimpulkan kalau tousan akan memintakku untuk menjauhi Naruto dan mengakhiri hubungan kami."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Sasuke memang sengaja tidak memberitahukan hal ini. Dia takut, dia terlalu takut hal ini akan mengganggu dan mengacaukan hubungan yang sudah dijalinnya selama hampir satu tahun ini.

"Dan kalau aku melakukan itu, kau pasti tahu kalau itu adalah untuk kebaikanmu sendiri. Aku tak ingin kau menyesal di kemudian hari karena hal ini."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Way I Love You, chapter 2**

Disclaimer : always belong to Kishimoto Sensei ne~

Pair : NaruSasu

Rated : T

Genre : romance, family mungkin?

Warning : AU. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****! **Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC, gaje, berantakan, amburadul, dll, dkk, dst.

**Author Notes : **chapter duaa~ ! Rencananya saya hanya ingin membuat oneshot, tapi ternyata ada ide lain yang 'nyangkut' ditengah finishing chapter pertama. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah me-review, arigatou~ Balasan review-nya ada di bagian akhir.. Dan maaf kalau saya terlalu lama meng-update fic ini. UAS dan halangan-halangan lainnya selalu menghambat saya –ngeles–. Jangan lupa meninggalkan kenang-kenangan –baca: review– untuk saya ya!

Seperti biasa, saya ulang warning di atas, biar ga ada reader yang 'nyasar' : ** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **.

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan kami tentang kekurangan Naruto, Sasuke?"

"Karena kalian tak perlu mengetahuinya. Kupikir kalian akan berfikiran dan bersikap sama seperti orang-orang jika mengetahui keadaan Naruto yang sebenarnya."

"Dan kalau aku memang berfikiran dan bersikap sama seperti mereka?"

"Aku akan menyimpulkan kalau tousan akan memintakku untuk menjauhi Naruto dan mengakhiri hubungan kami."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Sasuke memang sengaja tidak memberitahukan hal ini. Dia takut, dia terlalu takut hal ini akan mengganggu dan mengacaukan hubungan yang sudah dijalinnya selama hampir satu tahun ini.

"Dan kalau aku melakukan itu, kau pasti tahu kalau itu adalah untuk kebaikanmu sendiri. Aku tak ingin kau menyesal di kemudian hari karena hal ini."

**.**

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kamar yang kini mulai akrab dengannya. Dia cukup terkejut ketika menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke tertidur lelap disampingnya. Sebelah tangan Sasuke masih memegang saputangan basah yang pastinya digunakan untuk mengompres Naruto.

"Dasar Teme.." bisik Naruto sembari melepaskan saputangan itu dari tangan Sasuke dan meletakkannya di meja lampu tidur.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki kearah kamar, membuat Naruto terkejut. Buru-buru dia kembali ke posisinya dan pura-pura tertidur.

Fugaku membuka pintu kamar perlahan. Matanya menatap dua sosok lelaki yang tengah tertidur lelap. Mikoto, yang berdiri dibelakang suaminya, berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur dan menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Naruto.." Mikoto tampak enggan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dia ceria dan aktif seperti remaja seusianya. Dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia berbeda.."

Mikoto membelai rambut pirang Naruto dengan sayang. Sejak pertama kali Naruto datang ke rumah ini, Mikoto langsung menyukainya. Tidak—dia menyukai Naruto sejak Sasuke mulai bercerita padanya tentang lelaki pirang itu. Setelah bertemu dan mengenalnya selama beberapa hari terakhir, dia bahkan sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai bagian darinya, bagian dari keluarga Uchiha.

"Aku pun tidak menyangkanya. Sasuke menyembunyikan hal ini dengan baik dan rapi. Sepertinya dia melakukan semua itu untuk melindungi Naruto," tanggap Fugaku sembari menatap wajah polos Sasuke yang tengah terlelap.

"Lalu.. apa kau akan memisahkan mereka?" tanya Mikoto dengan suara lirih.

Fugaku terdiam. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan kepala keluarga Uchiha itu. Dia lalu berbalik dan melangkah mendekati pintu kamar.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," ucapnya pendek sebelum melangkah keluar.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke.. Naruto.. " bisik Mikoto sebelum mengikuti langkah suaminya keluar dari kamar.

Tepat setelah Mikoto menutup pintu kamar, Naruto membuka matanya. Dia sebenarnya cukup terkejut ketika Fugaku berkata kalau Sasuke menutupi kekurangannya. Yang dia tahu, Sasuke 'sudah' memberitahukan mengenai keadaan fisiknya pada keluarganya. Itachi pun tahu mengenai hal ini. Tapi kenapa Fugaku berkata bahwa Sasuke menutupi hal ini?

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan memperhatikan wajah damai sang Uchiha. Kepalanya saat ini dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak mungkin bisa dia jawab sendiri. Kenapa Sasuke berbohong padanya? Kenapa Sasuke menutupi kekurangannya pada Fugaku dan Mikoto? Apa dia kesulitan memberitahukan hal ini? Atau.. Sasuke malu untuk memberitahukan kebenaran ini pada kedua orang tuanya?

# # #

"Ohayou, Naruto," sapa Mikoto ketika Naruto bergabung di ruang makan.

"Ohayou, bibi, paman," balas Naruto.

Fugaku tersenyum dan kembali membaca korannya. Naruto memilih untuk bersikap seperti biasa dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar percakapan Fugaku dan Mikoto di kamar Sasuke tadi malam.

"Itachi-nii tidak ada ya?" tanya Naruto sembari mengoleskan selai coklat di rotinya.

"Dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Katanya mau membeli sesuatu dan menjemput Deidara di stasiun," jawab Mikoto yang kini duduk bersebelahan dengan Fugaku dan berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Demammu sudah turun?" tanya Fugaku yang kini meletakkan korannya dan menerima cangkir teh dari istrinya.

"Iya. Maaf ya, aku jadi merepotkan dan membuat kalian cemas.."

"Jangan dipikirkan," elak Mikoto.

Pagi itu hanya mereka bertiga yang sarapan. Sasuke masih tertidur di kamar, sengaja tidak dibangunkan oleh Naruto. Dia yakin, Sasuke pasti begadang merawatnya malam tadi. Naruto meneguk susu yang sudah disediakan Mikoto untuknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Naruto, sukses membuat lelaki berkulit tan itu nyaris tersedak.

"Kau tidur nyenyak sekali, Teme. Aku tidak tega mengganggumu," jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?" Sasuke menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Naruto, membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan. Naruto bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang hangat. "Bagus," tanggapnya setelah memastikan suhu tubuh Naruto yang berangsur normal.

Naruto masih mematung karena ulah Sasuke yang –dengan cueknya– menunjukkan perhatiannya di depan Fugaku dan Mikoto. Dua Uchiha senior itu sendiri tampaknya tidak mempermasalahkan tindakan anak mereka beberapa menit yang lalu itu.

"Niisan kemana? Biasanya dia yang paling semangat sarapan," tanya Sasuke setelah meneguk jus tomatnya.

"Dia pergi dan akan menjemput Deidara-san di stasiun," jawab Mikoto.

**.**

Naruto duduk dengan santai di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Uchiha. Dia bersandar di tiang penyangga yang ada disana, sementara mata birunya memandangi kolam ikan yang ada di depannya. Sebenarnya lelaki itu sama sekali tak fokus memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi pertanyaan akibat percakapan yang tak sengaja –atau mungkin sengaja?– didengarnya semalam.

"Kau sedang apa disini, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke—yang lagi-lagi mengejutkannya.

"Aku hanya bersantai. Cuaca hari ini bagus sekali, Teme. Sayang kalau aku hanya diam di dalam rumah.." Naruto memandang langit biru yang dihiasi awan.

"Hn," Sasuke ikut duduk disamping Naruto, "kau kelihatan aneh hari ini."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan alis bertaut. Aneh? Apa yang aneh dengannya memang?

"Kau ada masalah?"

Naruto kembali mengarahkan matanya ke langit. Sasuke terlalu mengenalnya. Lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan itu pasti langsung tahu seandainya Naruto berbohong. Naruto menutup matanya, mencoba menikmati angin semilir yang berhembus lembut menyentuh wajahnya.

"Apa kau menyesal menjalin hubungan ini denganku, Sasuke?"

Dengan refleks, Sasuke mengarahkan pandangan ke lelaki disampingnya yang masih menutup mata. Kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya?

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari sosok lawan bicaranya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu.. Apa kau pernah merasa menyesal selama menjalin hubungan ini bersamaku?"

Sasuke ingin menatap mata biru itu, mencari kesungguhan dari pertanyaan yang terlontar tadi. Mencari penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai arah pembicaraan mereka saat ini. Namun sayang, mata biru nan indah itu masih bersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata tan.

"Aku tidak pernah sekalipun merasa menyesal besama denganmu, Dobe."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum getir.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Dobe? Kau membuatku khawatir."

Naruto membuka matanya dan membiarkan iris birunya menangkap warna biru dan putih yang ada di atasnya. Sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu pada Sasuke. Mungkin pertanyaan itu adalah ungkapan rasa penasarannya mengenai alasan Sasuke menyembunyikan kebenaran tentangnya.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku 'hanya' anak dari keluarga sederhana. Ayah angkatku, Umino Iruka, 'hanya' pegawai kantoran biasa. Aku kuliah 'hanya' mengandalkan beasiswa dari universitas. Dan aku.. aku 'hanya' mempunyai satu 'kekurangan'. 'Kekurangan' yang kau sembunyikan dari orang tuamu," tutur Naruto lengkap, membuat mata Sasuke melebar.

"Naruto—"

"Tak apa kalau kau malu mengatakan bahwa kekasihmu ini tidak sempurna. Itu bukan masalah bagiku. Tapi kau seharusnya memberitahu mereka tentang keadaanku yang sebenarnya, bukan malah menutupinya."

Untuk pertama kalinya otak Sasuke lamban memproses kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya. Naruto kembali tersenyum, senyum tulus yang amat disukai Sasuke.

"Aku.." Sasuke kembali terdiam. Abstrak. Semua yang ada di otaknya kini abstrak, tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Aku tidak akan keberatan kalau keluargamu menolakku. Aku pernah merasakan penolakan seperti itu sebelumnya, dan kupikir itu adalah hal yang wajar. Tak ada orang tua yang mau anaknya mempunyai pasangan yang tidak sempurna. Aku mengerti alasan itu, aku bisa menerima—"

"Tapi aku tidak," potong Sasuke tegas. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati mata onyx yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa, dan aku tidak mau menerima pernyataan seperti itu."

"Kau harus menerima keputusan mereka. Mereka orang tuamu yang—"

"Aku tidak mau," Sasuke kembali memotong, "aku tidak mau mereka memutuskan hubungan ini, Naruto! Hubungan ini terlalu berharga bagiku! Apa kau tidak sadar itu?"

Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas kilat marah dan kesungguhan di mata Sasuke. Dia tahu kalau hubungan mereka ini amatlah berharga, tapi dia tak ingin Sasuke membohongi dan meninggalkan keluarganya hanya demi seorang 'Naruto'.

"Hubungan ini tak lebih berharga dari keluargamu, Sasuke."

Mata Sasuke melebar sempurna. Setelah apa yang dikatakannya, Naruto malah terkesan menekannya untuk lebih memilih keluarganya dan melepaskan hubungan yang mereka miliki.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu jika orang tuamu memintanya. Mereka berhak melarang hubungan kita," lanjut Naruto.

"Jadi kau menyerah?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

"Ya, aku menyerah. Aku tidak mau membuatmu meninggalkan keluargamu dan memilikimu untuk sekedar memenuhi ego-ku."

"Aku tidak percaya. Kupikir kau akan mempertahankan hubungan ini, seperti aku mempertahankannya," dengus Sasuke kecewa.

"Mungkin aku memang harus menekan ego-ku dan melepaskanmu, tapi itu bukan berarti aku bisa membiarkan orang lain menempati posisimu di hidupku. Ini adalah caraku mencintaimu.."

**TBC**

.

.

**Balasan review-nya~ :**

**peace smile**: siap, laksanakan! *hormat a la tentara*. Tapi maaf, update-nya lama.. Gomen~

**NhiaChayang**: Sasu memang maunya tetep sama Naru, tapi.. *sok-sok bikin penasaran*. Baca lanjutannya aja deh,, XD

**Yufa Ichibi's**: maaf lama update, gomen~ Eh? Aku bikin Fugaku jadi antagonis ya? *ga sadar*

**Uzukaze touru**: masalah klasik. Orang tua kadang ga bisa terima kan kalau anaknya punya pacar yang 'tidak sesuai' dengan yang seharusnya?

Ano.. saya tidak mendeskripsikan masalah kuliah mereka di fic ini, gomen~ Gomen juga karena ga bisa update cepet..

**Fuj02**: peluk-peluk Naru, di-Death Glare Sasu loh! *ngelirik Sasu*. Jahh, seneng liat Naru tersiksa ya? Kasihan nasib Naru dong, heuheu..

**Fujoshi Nyasar**: ga sakit, tapi punya kekurangan..

Eh? Itu.. tanya langsung aja sama orangnya *tunjuk-tunjuk Fugaku*. Diusahakan update secepat yang saya bisa, dan maaf kalau terlalu lama..

**.**

**Author Notes: **tadinya saya tidak menulis bagian ini, tapi saya hanya ingin sedikit komentar tentang 'pair bashing' yang diindikasikan akan mulai muncul 'lagi'.

Maaf kalau saya terkesan menggurui atau sok jadi senior, tapi tolong, jangan menyulut dan tersulut perang lagi. Kalau memang tidak menyukai suatu pair, tidak perlu buang-buang energi dan waktu untuk mem-bashing-nya kan? Lagipula tindakan seperti itu tidak ada gunanya sama sekali, bahkan hanya menyulut emosi pihak-pihak tertentu. Bisa kan kita saling menghormati kesenangan satu sama lain? Saya juga menyarankan para fujodanshi untuk membaca notes di facebook-nya Nad a.k.a Chiaki Akihito a.k.a Ange La Nuit. Notes itu sangat membantu saya untuk mengendalikan diri, dan semoga notes itu juga bisa membantu Anda untuk lebih memahami masalah ini. Sankyuu, minna~ ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**The Way I Love You, chapter 3**

Disclaimer : always belong to Kishimoto Sensei ne~

Pair : NaruSasu

Rated : T

Genre : kayaknya lebih condong ke family ya?

Warning : AU. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****! **Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC, berantakan, dll, dkk, dst.

**Author Notes : **niat bikin two-shot, tapi ternyata masih ada ide lain di kepala saya. Bingung juga membuat Naruto yang begini dewasa, heuheu. Maaf kalau update-nya kelamaan –lagi–. Waktu liburan justru menambah kesibukan saya. Saya bahkan merasa kalau saya tidak akan mendapat liburan yang tenang semester ini, hikss.. Balasan review selalu tersedia di bagian akhir.. Seperti biasa, saya ulang warning di atas, biar ga ada reader yang 'nyasar' : ** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **.

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"Aku akan melepaskanmu jika orang tuamu memintanya. Mereka berhak melarang hubungan kita," lanjut Naruto.

"Jadi kau menyerah?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

"Ya, aku menyerah. Aku tidak mau membuatmu meninggalkan keluargamu dan memilikimu untuk sekedar memenuhi ego-ku."

"Aku tidak percaya. Kupikir kau akan mempertahankan hubungan ini, seperti aku mempertahankannya," dengus Sasuke kecewa.

"Mungkin aku memang harus menekan ego-ku dan melepaskanmu, tapi itu bukan berarti aku bisa membiarkan orang lain menempati posisimu di hidupku. Ini adalah caraku mencintaimu.."

# # #

Sejak sore kemarin sampai siang ini, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto belum saling bicara. Ketika Mikoto menanyakan hal ini, Sasuke hanya mendengus sinis dan meminta Mikoto untuk menanyakannya pada Naruto. Alhasil, siang ini, Mikoto meminta bantuan Naruto untuk menemaninya berbelanja di toko swalayan.

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Sasuke itu penggila tomat sejati. Entah dari siapa kegemarannya itu menurun," ucap Mikoto sembari tertawa pelan.

"Ya, bibi, aku tahu. Dia bahkan pernah menyeretku malam-malam hanya untuk pergi ke toko swalayan dan membeli sekantong tomat," balas Naruto diiringi tawa.

"Dia juga membenci makanan manis. Aku ingat, dulu, Itachi pernah memaksa Sasuke untuk memakan kue tart ketika Sasuke berulang tahun yang ketujuh."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi, bibi?"

Mikoto mengambil satu kotak tissue dan menaruhnya di dalam troli. Dia lalu kembali berjalan, diikuti Naruto.

"Beberapa saat setelah kue itu melewati tenggorokannya, dia langsung berlari ke toilet dan muntah-muntah."

Naruto tertawa lepas ketika membayangkan Sasuke kecil dengan wajah pucat keluar dari dalam toilet hanya karena segigit kue tart. Mikoto memilih beberapa sayur-mayur yang disediakan di rak khusus.

"Apa yang kau sukai dari Sasuke, Naruto?"

"Eh?" mata Naruto melebar karena terkejut, tak menyangka Mikoto akan menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Apa yang kau sukai dari putra bungsuku yang dingin itu?"

"Aku.." Naruto berfikir sejenak. "Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, kenapa aku menyukai lelaki minim ekspresi seperti dia."

Mikoto tertawa geli melihat dan mendengar ekspresi bingung Naruto.

"Jujur saja, bibi, dia itu menyebalkan!" kini Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, membuat tiga goresan yang ada di pipinya nampak jelas.

"Menyebalkan?" Mikoto mengulangi perkataan Naruto.

"Iya! Bibi tahu kan, dia, dengan seenaknya, memanggilku 'Dobe'. Dia juga sering memanggilku 'baka' dan 'usuratonkachi'. Huuh!" sungut Naruto kesal.

"Tapi kau bertahan selama hampir satu tahun dengannya."

"Iya sih~" Naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk, "aku juga tidak mengerti, kenapa aku tak bisa lepas darinya."

"Dan kau tidak tahu, kenapa kau bisa mencintainya," tambah Mikoto, disambut anggukan mantap Naruto. "Itu artinya, kau benar-benar mencintainya, Naruto."

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Mikoto tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kau mencintainya, dan dia pun mencintaimu. Lalu kenapa dengan kalian sekarang? Bukankah kalian tahu perasaan masing-masing?" tanya Mikoto.

"Masalah kali ini tak segampang kelihatannya, bibi," ucap Naruto dengan tatapan meredup. "Aku mencintainya, tapi aku tak berhak memisahkannya dari sumber kebahagian yang dia punya," lirihnya kemudian.

Mikoto menepuk dan mengusap lembut bahu Naruto. Dia bisa merasakan betapa lelaki pirang ini amat berhati-hati dalam mengambil keputusan dan bertindak. Mikoto sendiri yakin kalau sebenarnya Naruto bahkan sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaan dan keadaannya sendiri.

"Aku yakin, bibi dan paman pasti sudah mengetahui kebenaran tentangku. Dan aku memahami kalau kalian tidak bisa mempercayakan Sasuke padaku," tutur Naruto.

"Aku akan sangat menyayangkan kalau suamiku tidak bisa melihat betapa positifnya dirimu untuk Sasuke."

**.**

Naruto duduk di beranda rumah dan menikmati malam yang sunyi dan tenang. Dia terlalu menikmati suasana, sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangan Fugaku yang kini berdiri disampingnya dan menyodorkan segelas coklat hangat.

"Kau bisa masuk angin kalau diluar tanpa mantel seperti ini," ujar Fugaku.

"Ah, tidak usah khawatir, paman," ucap Naruto, lalu dia menerima gelas berisikan coklat panas dari tangan Fugaku. Setelah meniupnya beberapa kali, Naruto menyeruputnya perlahan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke bisa bersikap begitu dingin padamu," ucap Fugaku datar.

"Aku sudah biasa menghadapi sikapnya yang seperti itu. Dan kurasa, paman pun pasti sudah biasa melihatnya begitu."

"Ya. Entah kenapa, dia bisa menjadi sosok yang berbeda jika berdekatan denganmu," Fugaku menatap langit yang cukup gelap malam itu, "dan aku menyukai perubahan yang kau torehkan padanya."

"Maksud paman?" Naruto menautkan alis.

"Sasuke bisa bersikap amat kekanakan bila di dekatmu. Namun disaat yang bersamaan, aku bisa melihat sifat dewasanya. Kau banyak merubahnya, Naruto."

"Mungkin. Aku tidak yakin."

Fugaku menatap lelaki disebelahnya dari sudut matanya. Sampai saat ini dia tak mengerti, kenapa dia membiarkan putra bungsunya berdekatan dan menjalin hubungan dengan Namikaze muda itu. Padahal biasanya, Fugaku akan menjadi sosok ayah yang _over-protective_ bila Sasuke tengah 'didekati' seseorang. Ya, Sasuke tidak pernah 'mendekati' seseorang. Tidak pernah, sebelum bertemu dengan Naruto.

Fugaku membalikkan tubuhnya dan terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu selama beberapa menit. Naruto sendiri masih asyik menikmati suasana sembari ditemani coklat hangatnya.

"Sejujurnya aku merestui kalian, bagaimanapun keadaannya," ucap Fugaku, sukses membuat Naruto menoleh padanya dengan tatapan mata tak percaya. "Kau lebih dewasa dari yang kukira, Naruto."

Naruto masih terpaku mendengar kata-kata Uchiha senior disampingnya. Otaknya butuh waktu ekstra agar bisa meyakinkan hatinya kalau Fugaku baru saja memberikan restu pada hubungannya dan Sasuke.

"Aku mendengar percakapan kalian," ucap Fugaku, membuat jantung Naruto berdegup lebih cepat. "Kupikir kau akan meminta Sasuke untuk memilih antara dirimu dan keluarganya. Tapi ternyata kau malah memaksanya untuk meninggalkanmu dan memilih keluarganya. Itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk mempercayakan putraku padamu, Naruto."

# # #

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Lusa, dia, Naruto dan Itachi akan kembali ke kota itu, dan esoknya mereka akan langsung menghadapi ujian semester. Dia dan Naruto masih 'perang dingin'. Mereka hanya saling bicara ketika Sasuke menunaikan tugasnya untuk mengajari Naruto. Itu pun tak bisa disebut 'saling bicara' sebenarnya, karena Naruto jarang sekali membalas perkataan Sasuke.

"Hei, otouto. Apa kau melihat Naruto?" tanya Itachi diambang pintu kamar adiknya.

"Tidak."

"Haaahh.. Dia itu kemana dulu sih? Sudah hampir dua jam, dan dia belum juga kembali."

"Memangnya dia pergi?"

"Ya. Aku minta tolong padanya untuk membelikanku beberapa alat tulis, tapi dia belum pulang juga. Jadi khawatir.."

Sasuke mendengus pelan dan segera menyambar jaket dan dompet yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidurnya, kemudian bergegas menuruni tangga.

"Kau mau kemana, Otouto?" tanya Itachi yang dilewatkan begitu saja oleh adiknya.

"Menyusul si Dobe," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Itachi sedikit tertawa geli melihat kekhawatiran yang berlebihan dari adiknya yang selalu acuh itu.

"Kau kenapa, un? Tertawa sendiri begitu," tanya Deidara yang berdiri di belakang kekasihnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya senang saja melihat wajah otouto yang ternyata bisa 'berekspresi'. "

"Kau juga dulu tak bisa berekspresi seperti dia, un. Kalau kau tidak bertemu aku, mungkin kau akan tetap begitu, un."

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Deidara yang juga tengah menatapnya. Sepertinya Uchiha muda itu lupa kalau dia pun dulu memiliki masa kesulitan 'berekspresi'.

**.**

"Terimakasih, silakan berkunjung kembali.." ucap pelayan toko dengan ramah.

Naruto membalasnya dengan senyum dan segera keluar dari toko dengan kantong belanjaan di tangannya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan santai. Dia ingin menikmati suasana di sekelilingnya yang cukup ramai. Beberapa anak SMA tampak memadati beberapa toko yang ada di jalan itu. Sepanjang jalan ini memang berjejer toko-toko dengan tampilan menarik yang menjual berbagai benda. Mulai dari alat tulis, aksesoris, pakaian, hingga sepatu.

Sedang santai-santainya berjalan, tiba-tiba Naruto ditabrak oleh seorang siswi. Tubuh siswi itu sedikit oleng akibat efek tumbukan yang baru saja dialaminya. Secara refleks, Naruto segera melingkarkan tangannya yang tidak memegang kantong belanjaan ke pinggang siswi itu, menarik tubuh siswi itu merapat ke tubuhnya agar tak terjerembab ke tanah.

Siswi itu mengangkat kepalanya, membuat pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Sesaat siswi itu tampak terkesima dengan iris biru langit yang terpampang di hadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto, membuyarkan lamunan singkat siswi itu.

"A– ah ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf," ucapnya sembari melepaskan diri dari 'pelukan' Naruto.

"Syukurlah. Hati-hati ya.."

Naruto tersenyum dan meninggalkan siswi yang masih terpaku karena senyuman lelaki pirang itu. Baru beberapa langkah menjauh, iris birunya menangkap sepasang mata onyx yang menatapnya tajam dari seberang jalan. Dengan langkah ringan Naruto menyebrang jalan dan mendekati si pemilik mata yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Hanya kebetulan lewat," jawab Sasuke datar sembari mulai melangkahkan kaki.

"Kukira kau mau menjemputku," goda Naruto.

"Tidak."

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Keduanya tahu kalau jarak Uchiha Mansion cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berinisiatif untuk memanggil taxi ataupun menaiki busway.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Fugaku-san," Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn."

"Dia merestui hubungan kita," lanjutnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," tanggap Sasuke dengan nada yang tetap datar.

Naruto menoleh kearah lawan bicaranya. Dia baru saja memberitahukan kabar gembira, tapi kenapa respon Sasuke hanya seperti itu?

"Kau tidak senang mendengar kabar ini, Sasuke?"

"Bohong kalau aku tidak senang mendengarnya," jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi kau memang terlihat tidak senang."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti oleh Naruto. Lelaki berambut gelap itu menatap mata lawan bicaranya.

"Jujur, aku senang mendengarnya. Tapi aku mulai meragukan perasaanmu padaku."

"A– apa?" Naruto tak percaya dengan hasil pendengarannya.

"Aku meragukan perasaanmu, Namikaze Naruto."

"Kenapa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sendiri yang membuatku meragukan perasaanmu. Kau memaksaku untuk memilih keluargaku dan mengorbankan hubungan kita. Aku tak yakin kau mencintaiku sebesar aku mencintaimu, Naruto.."

Naruto menatap lurus mata onyx dihadapannya, mencoba mencari kesungguhan dan kebenaran disana, dan dia menemukan itu. Sasuke sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya tadi.

Naruto menunduk dan memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan membuatmu kembali mempercayai perasaanku," ujarnya seraya mengarik tangan Sasuke dengan sedikit kasar.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang memprotes perlakuan kekasihnya.

"Aku akan membuatmu kembali mempercayai perasaanku, Teme."

Naruto menggenggam dan menarik tangan Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan tatapan dan bisik-bisik yang didengarnya dari orang-orang disekelilingnya. Mereka terus berjalan tanpa arah, dan mata Naruto terus mencari sesuatu yang dapat membantunya untuk meyakinkan kembali kekasihnya.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari keramaian, Naruto berjalan medekati jembatan dengan sungai yang mengalir di bawahnya. Dia lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannnya dan menaruh belanjaan yang dibawanya di atas tanah dengan suara 'bruk' kecil.

"Kau mau apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Membuatmu mempercayai perasaanku. Kau hanya tinggal mendengar perkataanku dan menunggu. Mudah bukan?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan lelaki pirang itu? Naruto menutup mata dan menghela nafas panjang, sebelum kembali menampakkan iris langitnya.

"Ayo kita mulai,Sasuke.."

**TBC**

.

.

**Balasan review~**

**NaruEls: **Apa saya masih terlalu lama meng-update? Kalau iya, gomen~ Makasih Karena sudah mengikuti saran saya, semoga note itu bisa memperluas pandangan kita Thanks for review. Yup, all hail S.N, long life N.S !

**CCloveRuki: **Naru keren? Wah, saya sukses membangun karakter dia di fic ini berarti *ge-er*. Thanks for review ^^

**NhiaChayang: **Jangan sad ending? Wah, mau teror saya? Bahaya nih, hahaa.. Baca aja lanjutannya,, ^^ Thanks for review..

**Uzukaze touru: **Eh? Memang bersambungnya harusnya dimana? (O.o)a Jarang terjadi ya? Syukurlah, berarti orang tua jaman sekarang sudah bisa mempercayai pilihan anaknya A– ah, itu.. err.. Maafkan ketidakkonsistenan saya, gomen~ Saya memang merubah itu, gomen.

Masalah itu sudah mulai berangsur membaik kok, senpai. Saya hanya ingin meminta tolong pada para fujodanshi agar tidak menyulut dan tersulut esmoni –emosi maksud saya– ketika menanggapi hal ini. Thanks for review ^^

**Micon: **Pernah ada di posisi Sasu ya, jadi bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan dia? Saya juga pernah, heuheu *curcol*.

Ya, saya hanya ingin meminta masing-masing dari kita untuk tidak mempermasalahkan dan membesar-besarkan masalah ini Thanks for review..

**Rinyaow love FFN: **Sama-sama, Rinyaow-san ^^ Dan terimakasih karena bersedia menunggu update-an fic saya ini.. Saya usahakan agar tidak terlalu lama seperti yang sebelumnya. Makasih juga untuk fave-nya, that's mean a lot for me

**Safira Love SasuNaru: **Kenapa, eh, kenapa? Hehee.. Happy ending ya? Lihat nanti deh! Thanks for review ^^

**: **sankyuu, senpai~ Err.. pendalaman karakter ya? Itu masalah yang sering membuat saya malas, soalnya pendalaman karakter saya bergantung pada mood saya ketika menulis fic-nya.. Thanks for review ^^

**Vii no Kitsune: **Ku– kurang panjang? Kalau kepanjangan, saya takut membuat reader jenuh, dan sebenernya saya memang ga berbakat membuat fic yang panjang.. Thanks for review ^^

**Fujoshi Nyasar: **Nah lho, sampe demo di depan rumah. Hahahaa.. XD Yosh! All hail S.N, long life N.S ! Thanks for review ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**The Way I Love You, Chapter 4**

Disclaimer : always belong to Kishimoto Sensei ne~

Pair : NaruSasu

Rated : T

Genre : back to romance,,

Warning : AU. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****! **Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC, berantakan, dll, dkk, dst.

**Author Notes : **Setelah deprsi gara-gara setengah dari chapter sebelumnya hilang –dan itu memaksa saya untuk mengetik ulang setengah dari chapter ketiga–, akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan chapter terakhir yang singkat ini. Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang sudah bersedia me-review dan memberikan label 'favorite story' dan 'favorite author' pada saya. Seperti biasa, saya ulang warning di atas, biar ga ada reader yang 'nyasar' : ** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **.

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"Kau mau apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Membuatmu mempercayai perasaanku. Kau hanya tinggal mendengar perkataanku dan menunggu. Mudah bukan?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan lelaki pirang itu? Naruto menutup mata dan menghela nafas panjang, sebelum kembali menampakkan iris langitnya.

"Ayo kita mulai,Sasuke.."

**.**

Mereka masih terdiam. Kini jarak Naruto dari pinggir jembatan tinggal dua langkah lagi. Sasuke cukup terkejut ketika Naruto memulai 'permainan'nya; mengatakan semua hal tentang kenangan dan hubungan mereka, kemudian mundur selangkah mendekati tepi jembatan tanpa pagar pengaman –dimana mereka berada– setelah perkataannya selesai.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan, Dobe? Jangan bilang kalau kau akan terjun dari atas jembatan ini ke sungai di bawah sana," tutur Sasuke.

"Aku memang merencanakan itu. Kalau kau tidak lagi mencintaiku, aku tak punya alasan untuk bertahan, bukan?" Naruto kembali menghela nafas. "Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui apa yang tak pernah aku katakan padamu."

Sasuke masih berdiri di tempatnya, sama sekali belum berpindah sesenti pun. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran Naruto sekarang. Dan entah kenapa, dia tak bisa melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Naruto.

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu kesal kalau kau melarangku makan ramen. Sampai detik ini aku masih kesal kalau kau menjauhkanku dengan makanan satu itu," Naruto tertawa pelan. "Tapi aku mengerti kenapa kau melakukan itu. Kau cemburu karena aku akan mengacuhkanmu ketika aku bersama ramen, sama seperti aku cemburu ketika kau bersama buah tomat kesenanganmu itu."

Naruto kembali mundur selangkah. Sasuke menunduk dalam dan menutup matanya. Entah kenapa otaknya tak bisa mengolah semua perkataan Naruto. Dia memang mulai bertanya-tanya dan meragukan perasaan Naruto setelah pertengkaran mereka tempo hari, tapi dia juga tak bisa menyalahkan perkataan Naruto yang sepenuhnya benar; keluarganya memang lebih berharga dari hubungan mereka. Tapi tetap saja, dia tak bisa menerima ketulusan Naruto untuk melepaskannya, padahal dia melakukan apapun untuk melindungi hubungan mereka.

"Aku tak suka sikapmu yang selalu melarangku bertemu Gaara dan Sakura. Mereka teman dekatku, mereka yang selalu menemaniku selain dirimu. Tapi aku mengerti, karena kau akan merasa di nomor duakan olehku ketika aku bersama mereka. Aku pun selalu merasa di nomor duakan kalau kau sudah bertemu Itachi-nii," Naruto kembali mundur selangkah dan berada tepat di bibir jembatan.

Lelaki pirang itu tahu kalau air sungai di bawah jembatan dingin. Cukup dingin untuk membuatnya terkena hipotermia, mengingat dia adalah tipe orang yang tak kuat dingin. Dia juga tahu kalau apa yang sedang dilakukannya ini kekanakan, tapi hanya cara ini yang terlintas di otaknya sekarang. Dia ingin melihat reaksi jujur Sasuke, apakah lelaki Uchiha itu bisa kembali mempercayai perasaannya atau tidak.

"Dan apa kau tahu, Sasuke?" Naruto menatap mata onyx yang amat disukainya, "aku punya cara tersendiri untuk mencintaimu. Walaupun caraku bukanlah cara yang kau harapkan, tapi inilah caraku.. caraku mencintai orang yang paling berharga bagiku.."

Naruto menutup mata dan menjatuhkan diri ke sungai. Tapi belum sempat tubuhnya merasakan dinginnya air, tangan Sasuke menariknya dan mendekap erat tubuhnya. Walaupun Sasuke sudah berusaha menarik Naruto, tapi nyatanya mereka tetap jatuh kedalam air sungai yang dingin.

Naruto membuka matanya di dalam air dan mendapati Sasuke memeluknya. Dengan perlahan tangan tannya mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan menatap wajahnya. Naruto tersenyum hangat dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah lelaki dihadapannya, lalu mendaratkan kecupan manis di bibir dingin itu.

# # #

Sinar matahari yang hangat menyapu sekilas wajah lelaki yang masih menutup mata langitnya. Sementara itu, disisi tempat tidur tampak seorang lelaki lain tengah duduk sembari memandangi wajah si lelaki yang masih tertidur tadi.

"Baka Dobe," bisiknya lembut.

"Dia sedang seperti itu, kau masih saja mengatainya, Otouto."

Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan kakaknya yang melangkah memasuki kamar dan kini tengah berdiri disamping tempat tidur yang didudukinya. Dengan lembut Sasuke menggenggam tangan tan yang tadi tersembunyi dibalik selimut dan meremasnya pelan.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatnya seperti ini, Baka Otouto," ucap Itachi.

"Hn."

"Kau juga harus berterimakasih padanya karena dia ternyata amat mencintaimu. Dan menurutku, cintanya padamu jauh lebih besar dari cintamu padanya."

Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan alis bertaut. Apa maksud kakaknya kalau cinta Naruto lebih besar dari cintanya?

"Kau tahu, dia jauh lebih dewasa darimu. Bahkan mungkin dia juga lebih dewasa dariku," tutur Itachi sembari memandang wajah tenang juniornya.

"Apa maksudmu, Aniki?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Tousan menceritakan padaku tentang apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Naruto di halaman belakang beberapa hari yang lalu."

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Ayahnya memberitahu Itachi? Lalu darimana ayahnya tahu tentang percakapannya dan Naruto?

"Tousan tak sengaja mendengar percakapan kalian," ucap Itachi seolah mengetahui pertanyaan yang menggantung di kepala adiknya. "Tousan mendengar semua percakapan kalian."

"Lalu.. apa pendapat tousan?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Tousan langsung mempercayakanmu pada Naruto. Dia berkata kalau memang Naruto yang kau butuhkan untuk menjadi pasanganmu."

Sasuke tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, matanya melebar sempurna. Dia lalu memperhatikan Naruto yang masih tertidur setelah kejadian di sungai kemarin sore.

"Jujur saja, kalau aku ada di posisi Naruto saat itu, aku tak mungkin bisa meminta orang yang kusayangi untuk melepaskan hubungan yang kami miliki demi keluarganya. Aku mungkin akan mengajak orang yang kusayangi itu kawin lari dan meninggalkan masalah yang menghalangi jalan kami, bukan menghadapinya seperti yang Naruto lakukan," tutur Itachi panjang.

Sasuke makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada si lelaki pirang. Itachi tersenyum lembut. Rasanya lega mengetahui kalau adik yang disayanginya mendapatkan pendamping yang sesuai.

"Kau beruntung mendapatkannya, sama seperti dia beruntung mendapatkanmu, Sasuke.."

**.**

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah warna biru langit-langit kamar. Dengan itu dia bisa memastikan kalau dia tengah berada di kamar Sasuke. Dia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan, mencari sosok pemilik kamar yang ditempatinya, namun tidak dia temukan.

Perlahan dia bangun dari tidurnya dan meringis pelan ketika kepalanya berdenging dan sakit luar biasa. Langit yang kemerahan menandakan kalau petang sedang menjelang.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Dobe," tegur Sasuke yang melangkah memasuki kamarnya sembari membawa nampan berisikan semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu hangat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang heran melihat keadaan Sasuke yang tampak sehat.

"Hn. Tubuhku lebih tahan dingin daripada tubuhmu," jawab Sasuke.

Tangan pucatnya meletakkan nampan di atas meja yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Sasuke lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan memandang wajah lelaki yang sudah mengunci hati dan pikirannya.

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya.

"Tak akan lebih baik dari ini," jawab Naruto seraya menarik tangan Sasuke dan mendekap tubuh lelaki yang amat dicintainya itu. "Lega rasanya ketika kau memeluk dan ikut terjatuh bersamaku ke sungai. Itu artinya kau masih mempercayai perasaanku 'kan, 'Suke?"

Sasuke tak membalas, tapi dekapan hangat yang Naruto rasakan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengetahui perasaan kekasihnya. Naruto mempererat pelukannya.

"Tadinya aku kira kau tak akan menarikku.. Kukira kau akan melepaskanku.. Kau membuatku takut tahu," bisik Naruto lirih.

"Aku tak pernah berpikiran untuk melepaskanmu, Naruto, tidak pernah sekalipun."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Itu bisa kujadikan alasan untuk tak pernah berhenti mencintaimu. Aishiteru, 'Suke.."

Sasuke membiarkan tangan Naruto melepas dekapannya dan beralih ke belakang kepalanya. Perlahan mereka saling mendekatkan diri dan saling merasakan kehangatan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

Kini mereka sudah melangkah satu tahap lebih jauh untuk saling memahami satu sama lain. Kini mereka tahu bagaimana cara mereka saling mencintai. Naruto tahu bahwa cara Sasuke mencintainya adalah dengan menabrak dan membobol semua rintangan yang menghalangi laju hubungan mereka, dan Sasuke tahu bahwa cara Naruto mencintainya adalah dengan berfikir logis dan mencari jalan keluar terbaik untuk hubungan mereka dan Sasuke, tanpa memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Cara mereka untuk mencintai memang berbeda dan tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan oleh masing-masing pihak, tapi itulah cara mereka. Tiap-tiap orang mempunyai cara masing-masing untuk mencapai tujuannya bukan? Dan mereka sadar bahwa mereka tak perlu menggunakan cara yang sama untuk saling mencintai satu sama lain.

**~End~**

.

.

**Balasan Review~**

**NhiaChayang: ***tutup telinga gara-gara Nhia teriak*. Astaga, kenapa saya membuat para reader jadi histeris begini? =.=a Ini chapter terakhir, makasih untuk reviw-nya di fic saya ini yaa.. ^^

**Hachii: **Eh? Keberatan ya kalau NaruSasu? Gomen, tapi saya sedang menyukai pairing ini X3 Makasih review-nya.. ^^

**NaruEls:** Sudah tau 'kan, Naru ngapain di jembatan? Makasih review-nya.. ^^

**Rinyaow love FFN: **Sasuke 'kan memang raja tega *disambit kusanagi*. Oh, gosh, I like your words! X3 Thanks for review.. ^^

**IshidaRin: **Apakah saya sudah berhasil menghilangkan prasangka antagonis terhadap Fugaku? Hehee~ Makasih review-nya.. ^^

**Micon: ***high five*. Yang ditabrak itu cuma figuran kok~ Makasih untuk dukungan dan review-nya.. ^^

**Uzukaze touru: **Konsisten, senpai! *hormat a la tentara*. Jangan sampe deh ketemu perang-perangan (?) macam itu, senpai =.= Makasih review-nya.. ^^

**Fujoshi Nyasar: **Ahahahaha~ Karena membuat reader penasaran adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan buat saya *ditimpuk dari segala arah*. Makasih review-nya.. ^^

**lovey dovey: **I'll try! Makasih review singkatnya.. ^^

**Safira Love SasuNaru: **Kiss? O.o Ada tuh! *nunjuk-nunjuk bagian kissu*. Happy ending 'kan akhirnya? XD Makasih review-nya.. ^^

**Kyoka Amaterasu: **Naruto cuma mau mengembalikan kepercayaan si Sasu-teme kok. Maaf ga bisa update as soon as possible ya, senpai. Makasih review-nya.. ^^

**UchiRasen: **Naru mau apa? Di atas udah dijawab 'kan? Hehee.. Makasih review-nya.. ^^

**Vii no Kitsune: **maaf, chapter ini malah lebih pendek dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Gomennasai~ (_._) Makasih review-nya.. ^^

**Author Notes :**Setelah perjuangan panjang, akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan fic multichap ini dengan –cukup– baik. Terimakasih untuk reader yang bersedia membaca fic ini dan juga reviewer yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan komentar dan masukan. Arigatou, minna~ ^^

Saya juga mau berterimakasih pada semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, me-review, memberikan 'fave story' dan dukungan pada fic You're The Only One. Jujur, saya awalnya tidak yakin untuk mem-publish fic itu, tapi berkat dukungan –dan paksaan– si niichan, akhirnya saya mem-publish-nya. Sankyuu~~


End file.
